At present, in a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) industry, dust and static electricity are two important factors affecting product quality, and are two of the most essential reasons for lower product quality. In particular, the static electricity has features such as latency, long-term, and uncertainty. In a conveying process, a TFT-LCD substrate constantly experiences friction, contact, adsorption, pressurizing, cooling, high temperatures and so on with a mechanical arm, an equipment table, a transport wheel, a guide rail, a conveying belt and so on, thus constantly generating static electricity. The substrate for TFT-LCD is made of glass, which belongs to insulating materials, so the static electricity is hard to dissipate once electrostatic adhesion occurs. Therefore, a lot of electrostatic charges will be accumulated on a surface of the substrate, and an electrostatic breakdown phenomenon may easily occur. Wherein, some of the defective static electricity can be detected by an inspection device, but some cannot be detected by the inspection device and will flow into a client, which causes a great risk in the product quality. It can be seen that, effectively removing the electrostatic adhesion on the TFT-LCD substrate is of considerably practical significance in ensuring the product quality.